


Turn me on

by hiiibari



Series: Turn me on [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Gay Sex, Inkub!Kise, M/M, Pseudo Urban Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shapeshifters!Kagami, Tiger!Kagami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiibari/pseuds/hiiibari
Summary: "Zastanawiał się czy przybycie do tego miasta było na pewno dobrym pomysłem. Jakoś ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że znajdzie tutaj odpowiedzi na pytania, z którymi wyruszył…" Kagami szuka odpowiedzi, trafia do „Yokubou" i poznaje Kise, inkuba, który zna wiele odpowiedzi i za pewną cenę jest gotowy się nimi podzielić.





	Turn me on

**Author's Note:**

> Polecam utwór WET FINGERS feat. Anna Montgomery - Turn me on.

Miasteczko pogrążone było w mroku nocy. Delikatna, mleczna zawiesina mgły spływała na nie coraz niżej i niżej, aż światło ulicznych lamp bledło. O tej porze miasto nie żyło. Wszystko zdawało się być posępne i wymarłe, i tylko w samym centrum można było natrafić na żywe istoty. O tej porze miasto nie żyło, bowiem całe życie znajdowało się wewnątrz budynków pełnych kolorowych, neonowych świateł i pulsującej muzyki. Życie o tej porze przybierało najbardziej z pierwotnych aspektów, skierowany tylko na niczym nieskrępowane instynkty.  
Krzaki zaszeleściły i zwierzę wycofało się w mrok drzew, idąc wolno i ostrożnie wzdłuż przyległej alei. Chyba nie będzie lepszej pory niż teraz. Tygrysie oczy zalśniły niczym dwie żarówki, a całe potężne ciało zadygotało jak w febrze. Cichy pomruk wydobył się z gardła zwierzęcia, gdy jego pazury chowały się, pysk skracał, a sierść na powrót wnikała w skórę. Kucający mężczyzna drżał jeszcze chwilę, po czym otworzył oczy, które lśniły w mroku tak samo jak jego zwierzęcemu wcieleniu. Wstał, rozprostowując kości, które strzeliły przy tym i uniósł twarz ku górze, wciągając głęboko powietrze nosem. A ono pachniało życiem. Tak różnorodną mieszanką życia, że niemal zakręciło mu się od tego w głowie. Dawno nie czuł czegoś takiego. Rozkład i śmierć prawie wżarły się już w jego nozdrza i przyjemnie było poczuć coś, co nie było tylko paskudnym smrodem. Nie namyślając się dłużej, wyszedł z pomiędzy drzew, rozglądając się uważnie po uliczce. Włoski na jego ciele uniosły się, gdy owiał go podmuch wiatru i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że przecież nie mógł chodzić po miasteczku całkiem nagi. Tu była spętana konwenansami cywilizacja.  
Obrócił się czujnie, wbijając wzrok w mglisty półmrok alei. Ktoś szedł w jego stronę pogwizdując pod nosem. Pachniał śmiertelnością. Życiem. Alkoholem. Mężczyzną. Młodością. Obserwował, jak sylwetka wędrowca nabiera wyrazistości. Niemal natychmiastowo podjął decyzję.  
Nucenie stawało się coraz głośniejsze i wyraźniejsze, kompletnie odwrotnie do jego kroków – cichych i bezszelestnych.  
Nie przepadał za ludźmi, za zwykłymi śmiertelnikami. Byli słabi, krusi, nieostrożni i przede wszystkim ślepi. Niczym małe dzieci błądzące we mgle, kompletnie nie pojmując, co się wokół nich dzieje i że drapieżnik tylko na nich czeka…  
Nie inaczej było tym razem. Podchmielony młodzieniaszek zauważył go dopiero wtedy, gdy na niego wpadł. Zatoczył się w tył, upadając na twardy beton pośladkami.  
\- No, kurwa, gościu, patrzyłbyś jak łazisz, do cho…  
Chłopak umilkł, dostrzegając górującą nad sobą sylwetkę i przez chwilę gapił się na niego, czując dreszcze biegnące wzdłuż kręgosłupa, gdy natrafił na połyskujące w mroku oczy. A potem dotarło do niego coś innego…  
\- Hahahaha! O stary, to jakaś parada ekshibicjonistów? Hahahaha!  
Oczy Kagamiego zalśniły, gdy zmrużył powieki, a jedna z jego stóp spoczęła na piersi śmiejącego się młodzieniaszka. Śmiech urwał się błyskawicznie.  
\- Ej! Gościu, zbieraj te…!  
Stopa Kagamiego pchnęła go na tyle silnie, że chłopak uderzył boleśnie plecami o ziemię.  
\- Ubrania. Wyskakuj z nich – polecił niskim, pomrukującym głosem.  
\- Co? – Chłopaczek zdębiał, stękając głośno, gdy noga Kagamiego zwiększyła swój nacisk.  
\- Ubrania. Nie powtórzę więcej. – Uwolnił go, nie spuszczając z niego nieruchomego, uważnego spojrzenia, gdy ten unosił się do pozycji siedzącej.  
\- Stary, weź ty się kurwa…  
Jego ruch był szybki i błyskawiczny. Młodzieniec opadł na chodnik niczym szmaciana lalka. Kagami westchnął wewnętrznie, próbując zapanować nad swoją irytacją. Nie pora teraz na wybuchy złości i gniewu. Nie miał na to czasu.  
Mimo że chłopak był od niego niższy prawie o głowę, to workowate ubrania, które na nim wisiały, na Kagamiego pasowały jak znalazł. Wcisnął stopy w przyciasne buty i wkładając czarną, skórzaną, pachnącą drażniąco tytoniem kurtkę, po raz kolejny wyszedł z pomiędzy drzew. Wciskając dłonie w kieszenie spodni, ruszył wzdłuż alei w stronę centrum miasta. Tam najszybciej uzyska jakieś informacje.  
Ludzkie zapachy bombardowały go zewsząd. O ile w innych częściach miasta nie było żywej duszy, o tyle tutaj, w jego centrum, ludzi było aż za dużo.   
Ludzi i nieludzi.  
Ta mieszanka zapachów wprawiała go w denerwującą dezorientację. Dawno czegoś takiego nie czuł. Dawno nie opuszczał swoich rodzinnych stron, które w porównaniu do tego miejsca, przypominały cmentarz.  
Z pochmurną miną wszedł w ten ludzki młyn pełen zapachów, twarzy i kolorów. I jak tu znaleźć tego, kogo szuka? Jak trafić na kogoś, kto będzie w stanie pomóc mu i odpowiednio naprowadzić? Skąd, do licha, ma wiedzieć, komu może zaufać i powierzyć tak ważną dla siebie misję?  
\- O przepraszam!  
Kagami zawarczał, gdy mały człowieczek wpadł na niego.  
\- Może amulecik, prze pana? Odgania nieszczęścia! – Rozbiegane, chytre oczy mierzyły Kagamiego uważnie spojrzeniem, a chuda ręka obwieszona bibelotami wywoływała brzęczenie przy każdym ruchu.   
Kagami złapał boleśnie za drugą rękę, która szukała portfela w jego kiszeniach, a mały człowieczek skrzywił się z bólu. Szarpnął go w swoją stronę, obnażając zęby.  
\- Może byś z nich skorzystał, zanim ktoś skręci ci kark? – wywarczał, a jego oczy zaświeciły groźnym blaskiem. Tylko przez chwilę na twarzy człowieczka zastygł wyraz przerażenia. Szybko jednak powróciła na nią przebiegłość.  
\- Ach, zmiennokształtny – zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Mam coś dla takich jak ty! Specjalny artefakt, który…agghhhrr! – Panika wyła w oczach człowieczkach, gdy Kagami przysunął twarz do jego twarzy, zaciskając dłoń na jego szyi.   
\- Nie zabiję cię, a ty powiesz mi, gdzie znajdę informację, jasne?  
Człowieczek pokiwał rozpaczliwe głową, czerwieniejąc na twarzy coraz bardziej. Kagami puścił go, a ten zatoczył się, łapczywie wciągając powietrze.  
\- Czekam – zamruczał, a jego stalowy wzrok wbijał się w mężczyznę.  
\- Informacje…. Informacje tylko w „Yokubou” – wysapał, pocierając szyję i unikając jego spojrzenia. – Tam jest gniazdo.  
\- Gniazdo? – Zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Gniazdo tego miasta – wykrzywił usta w uśmieszku. – Jak masz pytania, tam zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto zna odpowiedzi.  
\- Gdzie?  
\- Po drugiej stronie. Ale uważaj, niektórzy tylko udają, że znają odpowiedzi. – Uśmiechnął się przebiegle i znikł w tłumie.  
Kagami przymknął oczy, nakazując sobie spokój. Nie nadawał się do takich robót. Ale cóż poradzić, tylko on był na tyle silny, żeby podjąć się tej roboty.  
„Yokubou” było klubem z krzykliwą, neonową nazwą wiszącą nad drzwiami. Już z daleka Kagami wyczuwał zapachy śmiertelnych i nieśmiertelnych, wszystkich nieludzi, jakich może wabić nocne życie. Klub był podzielony na kilka części, salę, gdzie można było zatopić się w roztańczonym tłumie, część bufetową w karmazynowych barwach i z przytłumionym światłem, do której przylegała ta, gdzie można było robić rzeczy mające mało wspólnego z rozmową. Prychnął pod nosem, słysząc dobiegające stamtąd dźwięki. Yokubou, idealna nazwa. Zmysłowa muzyka płynęła z głośników, a atmosfera tego miejsca niemal oplatała ciało jak podstępny wąż.  
Skierował się do baru i usiadł tam, zamawiając piwo. Rozglądał się uważnie po siedzących tam ludziach i kompletnie nie wiedział, kto z tej całej hołoty byłby w stanie mu pomóc.  
\- Proszę. – Barman postawił przed nim piwo.  
Kagami skinął głową, przyciągając kufel do siebie. Barman zerkał przez jakiś czas na niego, aż w końcu, gdy obsłużył innych klientów, zagadnął do niego.  
\- Pan zdaje się nietutejszy.  
Kagami nie zamierzał pytać skąd wie. Wyraźnie wyczuwał od niego zapach nieśmiertelnego. Zapewne wampir.   
\- Wycieczka – mruknął, wzruszając ramionami.   
\- To dobrze pan trafił – zaśmiał się. – To miejsce nadaje się idealnie.  
\- Mhym – zamruczał pod nosem, postanawiając nieco zaryzykować. – Mam pytania.  
Barman uniósł pytająco brew, a jego twarz pozostała niewzruszona.  
\- Taaak? A jakie? – spytał, leniwie przeciągając sylaby.  
\- Potrzebuję kogoś, kto dużo wie. – Zerknął na niego uważnym, nieruchomym wzrokiem. Barman zmrużył powieki, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- To da się załatwić. – Kiwnął na swojego pomocnika, który bez słowa wyszedł zza baru i zniknął w tłumie. Kagami zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na miejsce, gdzie stracił go z oczu.  
\- To może chwilę potrwać – odezwał się barman. – Ale powinien ci pomóc, nikt nie wie tyle, co on. Różne usta szepczą mu różne rzeczy do ucha, ma do tego talent – zaśmiał się, jak z jakiegoś dobrego dowcipu, którego Kagami chyba nie rozumiał.  
Popijał spokojnie piwo, zastanawiając się, czy przybycie do tego miasta było na pewno dobrym pomysłem. Jakoś ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że znajdzie tutaj odpowiedzi na pytania, z którymi wyruszył… Silny dreszcz przerwał jego rozmyślania, a wszystko wewnątrz niego napięło się gwałtownie. Niemal mechanicznie przekręcił głowę w bok. Złote oczy patrzące na niego zmrużyły się lekko w uśmiechu.  
\- Witam, zdaje się, że szukałeś mnie – odezwał się mężczyzna dźwięcznym głosem. Był idealny. Był zbyt idealny. I nie pachniał śmiertelnikiem. Kagami czuł, jak coś mrocznego pełznie po jego kręgosłupie kumulując się w podbrzuszu, a mięśnia prężą pod skórą. Ten gość…  
\- Nie ciebie. Kogoś, kto zna odpowiedzi – wycedził, mocniej zaciskając palce na szklanym naczyniu.  
Wąskie usta mężczyzny wygięły się w uśmiechu, a kilka blond kosmyków opadło na policzek, gdy przechylił głowę w bok, patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem.  
\- Znam dużo odpowiedzi – zaśmiał się pod nosem, a Kagami poczuł, jak coś gwałtownie zaciska mu się w środku. Jaśniejące oczy mężczyzny miały magnetyczny urok, który sprawiał, że nie mógł oderwać od niego spojrzenia. Usta wykrzywiały się prowokująco i zaczepnie, a jego zapach… Słodki, uwodzicielski zapach posyłał ciarki po każdym centymetrze ciała.  
\- Cokolwiek robisz, przestań – zawarczał, wyrywając się z tego rozkosznego otępienia, czując, jak puls zaczyna mocniej mu bić.  
\- Heee? A co ja takiego robię? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko i chociaż Kagami miał ochotę dać mu z zęby, tkwił w miejscu.  
\- Czym ty jesteś? – spytał, mrużąc powieki.  
Brew mężczyzny powędrowała w górę, a Kagami czuł, jak gorące pożądanie rozpala jego żyły, podczas gdy mężczyzna po prostu uśmiechał się zaczepnie.  
\- Inkub – warknął Kagami, obnażając zęby. Tak jak się spodziewał. Nie często trafiał się ktoś tak idealny i o takim przyjemnym zapachu.  
\- Hahahaha! Jaki bystry zmiennokształtny! – zaśmiał się, poklepując go po nodze. Kagami wzdrygnął się. Miejsca, które dotknął inkub mrowiły delikatnie.   
Sam był bystry. Stanowczo zbyt bystry.  
\- Skąd mam mieć pewność, że znasz odpowiedzi na moje pytania? – spytał, starając się wzbudzić w sobie dystans. Osoba tego blond inkuba zbyt łatwo rozdrażniała jego zwierzęce instynkty.  
\- Nie dowiesz się, póki ich nie zadasz – zauważył, upijając łyk z drinka, który podał mu barman. – A ja znam wiele odpowiedzi – zamruczał, a w jego oczach błyszczały niemal psotne ogniki. Ale nawet one nie potrafiły stłumić jego zainteresowania i czujności zarazem. On też był ostrożny.  
\- Szukam kogoś – rzucił Kagami, dopijając swoje piwo.  
\- Nie ty pierwszy. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nawiasem mówiąc, uczyńmy uprzejmości, Kise Ryouta. – Wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, unosząc brew, gdy Kagami patrzył na niego nieufnie.  
\- Kagami Taiga – odpowiedział, nie ściskając jednak jego ręki, już wystraczająco ciężko było mu zapanować nad instynktami. Kise zbył to pełnym rozbawienia śmiechem. Najwyraźniej czerpał dużo zabawy z tego, jak działał na innych. Pieprzony demon seksu.  
\- Zatem Kagami, kogo szukasz? – zakręcił szklanką, upijając z niej łyk.  
\- Zmiennokształtnego.  
\- Sam nie możesz go odnaleźć? Swój podobno zawsze znajdzie swego. – Machnął ubawiony ręką.  
Kagami wykrzywił usta w ironicznym uśmiechu.  
\- Ja szukam Alfy.  
Kise tylko na moment zamarł, po czym na jego twarz z powrotem powróciła wesołość i uwodzicielski urok. Oparł łokieć o kontuar i przysunął się do niego.  
\- Co za to dostanę? – zamruczał, patrząc na niego spod przymrużonych powiek.  
\- A czego chcesz? – wychrypiał Kagami, którego tętno znacznie przyspieszyło. Miał ochotę rzucić się na niego i nie był pewien, czy by go zabić, czy zrobić coś innego…  
Usta Kise rozciągnęły się w szerokim, leniwym uśmieszku.  
\- To, o co pytasz nie jest łatwe, ale mógłbym ci pomóc. – Paląca dłoń spoczęła na udzie Kagamiego, a bursztynowe oczy zdawały się go hipnotyzować.  
\- Przestań.  
\- Nie muszę.  
\- Czego chcesz w zamian? – Zmrużył czujnie powieki.  
\- A czego może chcieć inkub? – zaśmiał się.  
Kagami zawarczał, obnażając zęby. Jednak to tylko spotęgowało żądze tlącą się za bursztynowymi oczami, które z wolna zaczynały ciemnieć.   
Kise widział tę jego wewnętrzną walkę. Złość, irytacja, żądza mordu mieszające się z determinacją i pożądaniem, które w nim wywoływał. A Kise nie ukrywał sam przed sobą, że bardzo, ale to bardzo chciałby rozpalić w nim wszystko, co tylko się da. Jego nowy znajomy emanował siłą, ale taką dziką, pierwotną, jeszcze niczym nie ograniczoną. Nie był ugłaskanym kociakiem, z jakimi zazwyczaj miał tutaj do czynienia. Był jeszcze nieujarzmioną bestią, którą nic nie krępuje. Wahanie w jego oczach wywoływało w Kise zniecierpliwienie, ale nie dziwił mu się. Nie było tajemnicą, że inkuby i sukuby karmią się życiem swoich partnerów i czerpią od nich siłę. I chociaż od nieśmiertelnych nie mógł niczego dostać, bo ci właściwie nie żyli, jak na przykład wampiry, to ze zmiennokształtnymi sprawa wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Oni byli długowieczni, ale nie nieśmiertelni. A ich siła życiowa… była nieporównywana z niczym innym. Można było z niej czerpać jak ze studni bez dna, która prócz uczucia sytości dawała też siłę, prawdziwą, fizyczną siłę. Chociaż krótkotrwale. A Kise bardzo chciał skosztować jego siły…  
\- To jak będzie? – wymruczał, przesuwając dłonią w górę i patrząc, jak Kagami wzdryga się i z trudem panuje nad samym sobą.  
\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mnie nie oszukujesz? – spytał z warkliwym pomrukiem w głosie, który tylko potęgował pragnienie Kise.  
\- Tego nie będziesz nigdy wiedzieć. – Wygiął usta w uśmiechu. – Ale nie zwodzę cię, w każdym razie nie w ten sposób – zaśmiał się, a Kagami po raz kolejny wzdrygnął się. – Znam pewnego zmiennokształtnego, który ma bezpośredni kontakt z waszym Alfą. Należy do garstki osób, które kiedykolwiek go widziały. Dam ci na niego namiary, powinniście się dogadać, jest bardzo podobny do ciebie – parsknął.  
Kagami zmrużył nieufnie powieki.  
\- W zamian za to chcesz…  
\- Bardzo chcę. – Kise błyskawicznie przysunął się do niego, włosami muskając jego policzek. – I ty też bardzo chcesz – wymruczał do jego ucha, muskając je ustami.  
Całe ciało Kagamiego napięło się. Kise odsunął się nieco, patrząc w kamienną twarz Taigi. Oczy zmiennokształtnego jaśniały nietłumioną żądzą.  
\- Chodź – powiedział, zsuwając się ze stołka i podążył przez salę. Nie słyszał go, ale Kise dobrze wiedział, że Kagami za nim idzie, niczym polujący drapieżnik za swoją ofiarą. Ryouta uśmiechnął się pod nosem sam do siebie. Kto tu jest czyją ofiarą?  
Odgarnął dłonią pasma sznureczków w miejscu drzwi i wszedł na schody wyczuwają milczącą, pełną napięcia obecność za plecami. Zerknął przez ramię, a błyszczące jak u kota oczy wbite były w niego. Gwałtowny dreszcz przeszedł po kręgosłupie Kise i zatrzymał się. Kagami wolno stanął na tym samym stopniu nie odrywając od niego nieruchomego elektryzującego spojrzenia. Kise nawet nie wiedział, kiedy plecami dotknął ściany, te jaśniejące pożądaniem oczy uwięziły go kompletnie. Oddychał głęboko, gdy dłonie Kagamiego spoczęły na ścianie po obu jego stronach. Uchylił usta, gdy owiał je ciepły oddech. Kagami patrzył na niego na wpółprzymkniętymi oczami i dopiero teraz Kise zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że przybrały ciemnoczerwoną barwę. Wsunął dłoń pod jego kurtkę, dotykając przez bluzkę rozpalonego ciała, a usta Kagamiego opadły na jego wargi. Gorący, żarliwy pocałunek niemal odbierał rozum. Z pomrukiem zadowolenia otarł się o niego całym ciałem, a ręce Taigi zacisnęły się na jego ramionach. Nieokrzesany, to idealne określenie. Pachniał tym, nawet jego pocałunki takie były, a jego życiowa siła…  
Kagami oderwał się od niego, patrząc na niego rozgorączkowanym, ale czujnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie martw się, nawet przez rok pieprzenia się, nie zabrałbym ci całej twojej energii – zamruczał, oblizując usta językiem. Kagami z warknięciem przycisnął go ciałem do ściany, obnażając zęby. Ale Kise znał zmiennokształtnych nie od dziś, wiedział, jak silnie potrafią pogrążyć się z czystych instynktach, zwłaszcza, gdy w grę wchodziła walka albo seks.  
Pchnął go dłonią w pierś, ignorując jego głośne, gardłowe warknięcie.   
\- Pokój, pospiesz się. – Uwolnił się od niego, idąc pospiesznie w stronę jednego z pokoi. Kagami podążył za nim, a jego pragnienie niemal oplatało Kise, pobudzając jego własne pożądanie. Nie zdążył nawet zatrzasnąć drzwi, gdy Kagami skoczył w jego stronę. To było istne szaleństwo. Gwałtowne, pospieszne, szalone. Nie było szans na wysublimowane gierki, to nie było w stylu zmiennokształtnych i Kise zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić. Jednak teraz… teraz…  
Z jękiem odchylił głowę w tył, a silne ręce zacisnęły się na jego udach. Krzyknął głośno, czując mocne pchnięcia i zęby zaciskające się na jego ramieniu. Gorący język przesunął się zwinnie po jego szyi, aż usta odnalazły jego wargi. Przylgnął do nich w łapczywym, gorączkowym pocałunku.  
Kagami był dziki. Był dziki, niczym nieskrępowany, był lepszy, zdecydowanie lepszy od tych wszystkich ugłaskanych kociaków. Była tylko jedna osoba, która potrafiła robić z nim to, co wyprawiał Taiga, tylko jedna i nie spodziewał się, że kiedyś spotka jeszcze kogoś takiego. Oplótł go nogami w pasie wyrywając z jego gardła warczenie. Silne ręce przycisnęły jego nadgarstki do materaca, rozpalone oczy patrzyły na niego, podczas gdy jego biodra cały czas się poruszały. Zaborcze, władcze usta po raz kolejny zaatakowały usta Kise, a on czuł, jak życiowa siła Kagamiego wnika w jego ciało, jak potężny wodospad. Kurwa. No kurwa. Wiedział, czuł, że Taiga nie należy do cherlaków, ale to, ale ta moc niemal rozsadzała mu komórki ciała. Oderwał się od jego warg, czując, jak jego świadomość zalewa spełnienie. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie wiedział, gdzie się kończy, gdzie zaczyna i czy w ogóle istnieje.  
Uchylił powieki, czując na sobie gorący ciężar. Wciągnął wolno rozkoszny zapach piżma i seksu. Kagami zsunął się z niego i Kise był pewien, że mężczyzna zaraz zaśnie po tym szaleństwie i utracie energii życiowej. Ale ponownie go zaskoczył. Uważnie, ale rozleniwione oczy patrzyły na niego i mimo że dopiero skończyli, Kise czuł jak dreszczyki pragnienia wędrują po jego kręgosłupie.  
\- Nazwisko – wymruczał Kagami nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.  
Kise zaśmiał się, przekręcając się na bok i dłonią odgarnął włosy z czoła Taigi. Kagami ciężkim spojrzeniem odprowadził jego rękę.  
\- Aomine Daiki. Pytaj o niego. – Przeciągnął się leniwie. – Bywa tu często, ale dziś go nie zastaniesz.  
\- Skąd ta pewność? – Uniósł brew.  
Usta Kise wygięły się w uśmiechu.  
\- Różne usta szepczą różne rzeczy do moich uszu – wymruczał, przybliżając się i wsuwając na niego. Kagami przekręcił się na plecy patrząc wprost w bursztynowe, uwodzące oczy.  
\- Nie boisz się, że wiesz za dużo i komuś się to nie spodoba? – spytał, wciągając głęboko powietrze, gdy język Kise przesunął się po jego piersi.  
\- Jest wielu, którzy nie pozwolą mnie skrzywdzić – uśmiechnął się przewrotnie i wyzywająco. – Wielu naprawdę silnych i znaczących – wyszeptał, przyciskając ręce Kagamiego do posłania i pochylając się na nim. Poruszając biodrami wyczuł, że Taiga jest już gotowy na drugą rundę.  
\- Może też chcesz mi coś wyszeptać do ucha? – mruknął, sunąc językiem po uchu Kagamiego.  
\- Nie lubię za dużo gadać. – Niski, chrypiący głos posłał dreszcze po ciele Kise. Popatrzył na Taigę i uśmiechając się szeroko przylgnął do jego ust.   
Może nie teraz, ale Kise jeszcze dowie się wielu rzeczy. W końcu nie ma nic lepsze niż być inkubem i słuchać wszystkich ważnych ust szepczących do jego ucha.


End file.
